powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 25: Droves of Evil Dairangers
is the twenty-fifth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kazu is captured and replaced with a Gorma Minion's copy in an attempt to eliminate Master Kaku by infiltrating the team. Plot Daigo, Shoji, Lin, and Ryou are at a pool at Hotel Sweat enjoying themselves. A woman with a camera comes up to them. She claims to be a photojournalist who wants to take pictures of them. They do silly poses and dream of being famous. Daigo asks Shoji were Kazu is. The photographer takes pictures of Kazu at the dock. He is blinded by the flash and shocked to find an exact duplicate. The double punches him in the stomach and knocks him unconscious. Kazu awakes to be in a prison and the photographer is with the double. She reveals to be Copy Empress Gorma, she plans to replace the whole team. The fake Kazu comes to the pool with flowers to the others. The five come into the base singing 'Happy Birthday' to Kaku. He tells them it isn't his birthday and they all blame Kazu. Kazu studies the weapons and demonstrates his Drunken Fist technique. The Dairanger are happy at his improvement but Kaku is more weary when Kazu cuts him on the left arm. Lin tends to Kaku. Copy Kazu has run off and the males are suspicious. They confront him but he is aloof and says, "I'm sorry" in English. Ryou throws a beetle tracker on Kazu as he walks off. The tracker crawls up his vest. Kaku and Lin catch up with the three. Kaku is bandaged and he tells them the obvious. The team goes off and tracks the fake Kazu. They encounter Copy Empress who releases photos. The photographs are of the team in bathing suits. The Dairanger are embarrasses. She makes them materialize. Daigo's picture was him of flashing a peace sign coyly. The duplicate does this gesture. In doing the gesture, Daigo is more embarrassed and puts his hand down. Copy Empress tells them her plan to replace them. The real Dairanger transform. The copies laugh along with Copy Empress. The copies transform as well. Copy Empress makes another batch of copies of the four Dairangers so there is eight against four. Copy Kazu heads to the prison and plans to kill the real Kazu with a small knife. He finds Kazu has disappeared. He opens the cage is attacked by the real Kazu. They have at it but find they are evenly matched. The Dairanger find it difficult to defeat their copies. The doubles best them with their own techniques. Gara comes along and is pleased with the turn of events. Master Kaku interrupts the duel between the two Kazus. Copy Kazu tries to stab Kaku but Kaku finishes off the copy by blowing him away, literally. Kazu apologizes to Kaku, saying he should have told him done better. Kaku reassures him that he is good. Copy Empress mistakes the real one for the copy and is surprised when he kicks her. Kazu transforms. She releases five copy Dairanger against him. Kirinranger is taken down and Copy Empress is about to slash at him when he stops the sword with his hand. He is not down for the count. After he punches her repeatedly, Kazu sends a major blow to Copy Empress with his Dai Rod. The copies become photographs once again, become blank and then melt away. The other copies disappear as well. The five Dairanger reunite and present themselves. Kazu's hands become big gloves. The gloves become full of energy and he punches Copy Empress down. They finish her off with their Chi-Power Bomber. She grows huge and makes a copy of Ryuuseioh to fight against Dairen'oh. The Dairanger destroy both. The Dairanger happily enjoy the pool once more but they are shocked because the five dreaded photographs in their original forms followed but as they turn white the Dairangers begin to tear them up quickly. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Fake Kazu: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *With a rating of 3.5%, this was the lowest rated episode of Dairanger, 3.5% the same as the series average. *While most of Copy Empress' clones are merely clones, the fake Kazu is in actuality portrayed by Keisuke Tsuchiya's identical twin brother Daisuke. Both Keisuke and Daisuke appear in later tokusatsu appearances: **Both portray the guardians Tarou & Jirou in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. **Daisuke gains a more significant role as the lead (Blue Beet) in the Metal Heroes series . Keisuke likewise appears as the evil clone of Takuya, (Black Beet). ***In a strange twist, Ryo at one point places a Japanese Rhinoceros beetle onto the fake Kazu as a tracking device; the same beetle Takuya Kai becomes in B-Fighter two years after this episode. **A similar scenario of twin actors in an "evil clone" episode will occur fourteen years later. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku